


Neatly Mended

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are some things worth fixing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neatly Mended

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "on hard times"

“Did you… did you mend this?” Tony asked, brushing his fingers over what had once been a hole in his favorite t-shirt, sewn so neatly that he could hardly feel it.

Steve nodded, blushing. “I grew up during the Great Depression, you know. I was a sick kid, and doctors were expensive, so I did some sewing to earn a little extra. And I knew that one was your favorite.”

“Nobody’s ever fixed anything for _me_ ,” he said, softly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” said Steve. “There are some things worth fixing.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “Some people, too.”

Steve smiled. “Definitely.”

THE END


End file.
